1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new security system for disabling an electronic device for deterring the theft of electronic devices by only allowing their use by authorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,623; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,638; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,696; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,260.
In these respects, the security system for disabling an electronic device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device for deterring the theft of electronic devices by only allowing their use by authorized persons.